An aerial vehicle can include one or more emergency locator transmitters (ELTs). When an aerial vehicle fails to arrive at an expected destination, a search and rescue team can be dispatched. The search and rescue team can be aided by signals from the one or more ELTs onboard the aerial vehicle. A bad actor may tamper with the one or more ELTs. The search and rescue team may receive no data or bad data from an ELT that has been tampered with.